The present invention relates to the field of high voltage equipment and is used in the structural development of a conductor bushing which passes through an insulating housing structure. For example, such housing structures are used for mounting an electrical contact configuration. Such a housing structure, might comprise, for example, a cup or box-shaped, glass or ceramic housing structure of a vacuum relay.
The passing of a conductor, e.g. of a metallic lead contact wire, through an insulating housing wall takes place generally in a manner such that either an annular metallization is applied all around the bushing aperture, a cap is butt soldered onto this metallization and the conductor is soldered into an aperture in the contact floor (US-Z "Electronics Industry", May 1986, page 39); or such that the housing bore is metallized and the lead contact wire, which is designed as a thin-walled tube, is soldered into the bore (DE-Z "Siemens Components" (1986), Issue 4, pp. 143/144).